Encok Merubah Segalanya
by Achira1412
Summary: Ketika Saginuma kena encok (jadi-jadian) dan itu merubah semua yang ada di sekitarnya.. Gaje jelas, Abal, Garing, OOC, typo(s), judul ga sesuai. Don't like don't read, ok!


**Encok Merubah Segalanya**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Genre: Humor**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven ****Level-5**

**.**

**Warning(s): abal, gaje, OOC, garing kriuk kriuk, typo(s), judul ganyambung dan sejenisnya.**

* * *

Siang itu di halaman belakang Sun Garden...

"Saginuma! Ayo tangkap ini!" Nagumo berteriak dari kejauhan yang bersiap-siap akan menendang ke gawang.

"Ayo tendang!" Saginuma, sang kiper, ikut berteriak juga dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Nagumo lari ke belakang meninggalkan bola –yang malang– itu sendirian.

"INI TENDANGAN GUE YANG PALING SANGAR DI SELURUH EPISODE INAZUMA, INI DIAAAA, TENDANGAN TULIP CAESARRR! HYAAHHH!" Nagumo berlari sekuat tenaga dan ketika mau menendang...

"ECIE TULIP LARI-LARI ECIEE..." terdengar suara yang bener-bener ga diundang entah darimana dan membuat gerakan Nagumo maji berhenti 1000%.

"Apaan sih lu Suz, jual es cendol aja bangga. Pake cia cie cia cie gue lagi latihan tau kagak!?"

"Saz suz saz suz lo kira gue kue suz, gue ga jual es cendol, tulip. Yang ada lo tuh, jualan es krim bakar. Terus masa, latihan lari-lari gitu, lo mau jadi backdancer nya opening Tsukering ya yang lagunya lari-lari-lari atau apa geto." Yang disewotin Nagumo –Suzuno– pun ikut sewot.

"ES KRIM MANA BISA DIBAKARR, CENDOLLL... Lari lari lari itu kan nama usulan hissatsunya Kariayam yak."

"JANGAN SEBUT-SEBUT NAMA GUE, IYUH TAU GAK DISEBUT AMA LO. TERUS JANGAN UNGKIT-UNGKIT RUN-RUN-RUNNING LAGE!" Orangnya nyaut dari dalem rumah, dan panjang umur bener noh orang.

"Bisa aja, lo ndeso sih kaga tau es krim bisa dibakar. Makanya jadi tulip jangan kudet."

"GUE GA NDESO! TERUS APAAN LAGI TUH KUDET!?"

"Kurang apdet qhaqha, noh kan katanya ga ndeso tapi gatau kudet apa apaan banget fitrah banget sih lo."

"Fitnah."

"Iya itu, ngaku-ngaku nya apdet tapi apaan, nulis aja masih pake bulu ama tinta. Bulu nya bulu ketek lo ndiri lagi iyuh."

"BULU KETEK MBAH LO, GUE NULIS UDAH PAKE PENSIL CENDOOLLL"

"Tuh kan malah tambah kudet, jaman sekarang tuh nulis pake lapto kalo ga komputer, masih pake pensil lagi dih ketinggalan jaman banget."

"WOI NAGUMO JADI NENDANG GAK SIH LO!?" Saginuma yang daritadi sudah menunggu di bawah gawang ditemani dengan sinar _Taiyou_ yang menyilaukan itupun protes, karena tak mau kulitnya gosong. Iya kalo gosongnya itu eksotis cakep kaya artis-artis holiwut, kalo kaya Someoka? Idih banget.

"Tuh, Saginoman udah nungguin." Suzuno ngingetin Nagumo dengan nada nyindir.

"SAGINUMA."

"Iye ah gue tau, lo sih cari gara-gara! Bikin kesel aja ah!" Nagumo langsung nendang bolanya gatau ke mana arahnya, karena dia tidak menendang dengan sepenuh hati. Ternyata bolanya smart, pergi ke pojok gawang. Saginuma yang pingin menunjukkan kelaki-lakiannya, dengan lebaynya, ia menangkap bola itu dengan gagah sambil melompat. Dan hup! Bola pun terpeluk dengan dramatisnya, seperti orang yang meluk anjingnya yang udah ilang selama 10 tahun. Saking dramatisnya, Saginuma tidak bisa mendarat. Dia kebablasan dan akhirnya punggungnya tertabrak tiang gawang. Saginuma terkapar.

"PUNGGUNG GUEEE!" rintih Saginuma.

"Eh, lo ga papa?" Nagumo cuman nanyain, itupun dari jauh.

"GA PAPA KUNCUP LO, PUNGGUNG GUE SAKIT, TULIP. BANTUIN GUE BERDIRI SINI!"

"Ih ogah bungudz siapa sih lo nyuruh-nyuruh, lo kan udah gede bisa berdiri sendiri."

"PUNGGUNG GUE SAKIT TULIP, GABISA BERDEREEEE!"

"Lho kan punggung lo yang sakit, bukan tangan atau kaki lo, jadi bisa berdiri dong." Suzuno berkata alias nyaut dengan poker fes.

"Gue benci ngakuin ini tapi gue setuju ama cendol."

"KUAREPMU, KOWE BOCAH KURANGAJAR KUABEH.**[1]**"

"Lo ngomong apa sih, gangerti gue. Yodah ah gue mau pergi dulu, masih banyak urusan." Nagumo berkata dengan santainya sambil meninggalkan kejadian tempat pekarangan.

"Eh TUNGGU TUNGGU! Beliin gue koyo dong, punggung gue sakit banget, ciyus." Saginuma merintih, pelan-pelan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Koyo? Dihh, ogah banget beli aja sendiri sana. Yodah yok ah tulip, ykc. Yuk Kita Cabut." Kata Suzuno sambil pergi meninggalkan Saginuma sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. _**Sendirian.**_ Oke cukup. Dengan pelan tapi (tidak) pasti, Saginuma mulai berdiri dan berjalan mencari bantuan. Dengan melasnya, dia berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang sambil memegangi punggungnya yang sakit karena mencium mesra tiang gawang. Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu sesosok **bukanbuto** ijo, Midorikawa.

"Lho bang, punggung lo kenapa? Encok?" Tanya Midorikawa.

"Iya nih, punggung gue sakit. Abis mbentur tiang gawang." Jawab Saginuma sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Ooooh."

"O doang?"

"Gue kan bilangnya 'Ooooh' bukan 'O'."

"SAMA AJA IJOOO. Udah dari pada ngributin Ah Oh O Ahn, mending beliin gue koyo deh."

"Di mana?"

"...GA KREATIP BANGET SIH, YA DI WARUNG APA APOTEK APA APA GITU."

"OOOOO KOYO ITU YANG KERTAS TEMPLEKAN ADA BALSEMNYA ITU!?"

"...Ya itulah, sana beliin."

"Emang ada di warung ya bang?"

"Ada pasti ada lahhh."

"Lho, tapi setauku kertas kan dijualnya di toko buku."

"ITU KERTAS BUAT NULIS IJOOOO... INI KERTAS BUAT PIJETT, PIJEETTTT."

"Oalah buat pijet, kenapa ga di tukang pijet aja bang?"

"...TUKANG PIJET KAN MIJET BUKAN JUALAN KERTAS PIJET."

"Lho tapi kan sama-sama mijet, kenapa ga pijet ke tukang pijet aja bang?"

"KAREPMU!" Saginuma langsung pergi dengan tertatih-tatih saking capeknya. Midorikawa diem, terus teriak ke Saginuma.

"LHO TERUS TUKANG PIJETNYA GIMANA?"

.

.

Saginuma melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan pucuk di cinta ular pun tiba– eh salah, ulam pun tiba. Ketemu tuh si **bukanbuto** merah. Hiroto.

"Hir,Hir, sini deh." Panggil Saginuma.

"Kenapa bang Sagi?" tanya Hiroto sambil mampir ke Saginuma.

"Tolong beliin koyo, kamu tau koyo kan?"

"Tau lah bang Sagi, emang kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba beli koyo. Bang Sagi mau jadi tukang pijiet?"

"...Bukan, ini nih punggung gue sakittt banget. Abis mbentur tiang gawang."

"Oalah, sebenernya sih bang Sagi, gue mau-mau aja beliin bang Sagi koyo, cuma gue gabisa.."

"KENAPA?"

"Ano, gue mau pergi ama _bebeb_Endou jalan-jalan."

"Lho kan bisa beliin gue koyo bentar, gaada 1 jam juga."

"Maaf bang Sagi, tapi gabisa, nanti _bebeb_Endou cedih kalo aku telat. Udahan ya bang, bubay~~" Hiroto meninggalkan Saginuma sambil berjalan berbungah-bungah. Saginuma kicep. Dia baru tau, ternyata Hiroto yang selama ini ia kenal, kalo udah bahas Endou jadi alay, lebay, narsis iyuh dan sebagainya. Gak bungudz. Oke, lanjut ke perjalanan Saginuma mencari tolong. Iya berjalan sampai pada akhirnya ke teras rumah. Ia sudah tak kuasa menahan kesakitan punggungnya yang luar dalam.

"Lho, Saginuma, kamu kenapa?" terdengar suara perempuan dari belakang, Saginuma menoleh dengan gaya iklan sampo, pamer rambut lebatnya.

"Ini kak Hitomiko, punggungku sakit tadi nabrak gawang." Jelas Saginuma.

"Duh, harusnya kamu beli koyo."

"...Ini juga mau beli."

"Yaudah sana beli."

"..."

"..Kenapa?"

"Kak Hitomiko gak beliin aku koyo?"

"Lho kan kamu udah gede, udah tua, masa aku beliin sih. Yaudah ya, semoga berhasil~" begitu kata terakhir Hitomiko sebelum melambai dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Sudah berapa kali ini Saginuma ditinggalkan—ya pantes-pantes aja sih ditinggalin, author juga ga kasian-kasian banget. Tapi, ini seriusan, Hitomiko yang cantik, baik, pinter, rajin, alim, rajin menabung, unyu, **gak alay**, **gak plengeh**, **gak narsis**, **gak modusan**, dan gak gak lainnya ini, ENGGA NGEBELIIN SAGINUMA KOYO? MAJI ENGGA 2000%? SERIUSAN? YAKIN? BENER? YOU SURE? CIYUS? NASIBMU BENAR-BENAR BERUNTUNG SAGINUMA—Eh salah, NASIBMU BENAR-BENAR KASIAN SAGINUMA. Yah mau ga mau, akhirnya dia beli sendiri koyo di warung. Dia berjalan menyusuri jalan yang ngga sepi dan ngga rame tapi pas-pasan, jalannya sambil bungkuk-bungkuk karena punggungnya masih sakitt banget. Meskipun terdengar samar-samar, Saginuma dapat mendengar percakapan orang-orang sekitar.

"Eh, mbah itu kasian ya?"

"Iya, kenapa mbah-mbah gitu dibiarin jalan sendiri. Kan bahaya."

"Pasti sengsara banget jadi mbah-mbah kaya gitu, kenapa keluarganya juga gaada yang peduli?"

'_Mbah? Maksudnya mbah itu gue? YANG BENER AJA!? GUE MASIH MUDA NYIR' _begitu batin Saginuma. Tapi Saginuma berpikir mungkin ia terlalu pede dibicarain sebagai mbah-mbah, jadi ia buang semua pikiran negatip.

Setengah perjalanan sudah, Saginuma berjalan menuju warung. Kalo punggungnya ga encok, dia udah pulang ke rumah daritadi. Bahkan, malah engga ke warungnya. Ia sudah lelah, punggungnya yang encok jadi-jadian makin menjadi-jadi. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menghampiri Saginuma dengan tergesa-gesa dan khawatir.

"Mbah? Mbah ga papa?" Tanya orang itu.

"...Mbah?"

"Mbah mau ke panti jompo?"

"HAH, PANTI JOMPO!? EH PLIS DEH, GUE MASIH MUDA. BANGET. TOLONG. GUE BUKAN MBAH MBAH."

"Tapi, mbah udah keliatan capek banget. Mbah mau ke mana?"

"SEKALI LAGI GUE BUKAN MBAH-MBAH, DAN ITU BUKAN URUSAN LO. TAPI GUE **BUKAN** MAU KE PANTI JOMPO."

"Mbah, kalo capek bilang aja. Udah sini saya anter, ke mana mbah?"

"KOWE DIANDANI KOK NGEYEL THA AKU ORA MBAH-MBAH KAREPMU AH**[2]**!" Saginuma langsung meninggalkan orang asing ples aneh tak dikenal itu sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Mbah! Mbah yakin gamau dianter!?" orang itu masih berteriak dari belakang.

"Ganteng-ganteng gini kok dibilang mbah-mbah." Gumam Saginuma sambil berjalan dengan kesal. Tapi ternyata, kejadian itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali. Kejadian itu terjadi berulang-ulang, banyak orang yang mengira ia mbah-mbah, bahkan sampe ada yang NAWARIN MAKAN SEGALA. Nawarin makan sih, Saginuma oke, malah seneng banget. Tapi karena ada kata 'mbah' di awal dan akhir kata, ya gajadi, DI MANA HARGA DIRINYA? MAU-MAU AJA DIPANGGIL MBAH-MBAH? Saginuma mikir, kenapa muka seganteng dirinya itu dikira mbah-mbah. Cuma gara-gara encok, ampe dikira mbah-mbah? SAGINUMA **GA SADAR DIRI** TERNYATA. DIA ENCOK GA ENCOK MAH KAYA MBAH-MBAH, KERIPUTAN GITU—EHEM—Maaf Author kebawa suasana. Oke skip aja dah. Akhirnya sampai juga Saginuma di warung.

"Wanjer, kok rame banget warungnya." Saginuma cuman cengo sambil ngelus-elus punggungnya. Warungnya rame nya beuuuhh, kebangetaann. Bapak, ibu, anak-anak upyek semua jadi satu kaya rebutan sembako. Saginuma baru inget, di warung ini memang lagi ada diskon sembako.

"Eh bentar bentar semua diem!" teriak pedagang dari dalam warung. Semuan langsung berhenti dari aktivitas berebutan mereka.

"UTAMAKAN **LANSIA**." Lanjut pedagang itu. Semua pembeli tatapannya langsung ke arah Saginuma.

"Oh astaga ada mbah-mbah, yaampun kasian, mbah duluan aja mbah!"

"Iya mbah, silahkan, mangga. Maaf, mbah jadi nunggu. Ayo silahkan silahkan!"

"Mbah sini ayo ga papa, **LANSIA** diutamakan!" kata pedagang itu.

"Tapi tapi gue bukan—"

"Udah gausah malu-malu sini mbah!" Yah mau ga mau sih, Saginuma nurut aja.

"Mau beli sembako, Mbah?"

"Engga, gue mau beli koyo."

"Oalah, bentar ya, Mbah." Pedagang itu mengambil 4 kamplek koyo, ditambah sembako.

"Ini, Mbah."

"Tapi, gue ga beli sembako. Cuma mau beli koyo. Lagian uang gue ga cukup.."

"Ga papa, buat mbah gratis!"

"GRATIS!?"

"Iya, **LANSIA** itu diutamakan!"

"Tapi mbak gue bukan LAN-"

"Udah jangan sungkan-sungkan! Ambil aja, oh ya terus biar anak saya yang anterin mbah ampe ke rumah ya!"

"Tapi mbak-"

"Udah ga papa kok! Ga ngrepotin, tunggu bentar ya, Mbah!"

Dengan itu, Saginuma pun pulang dianter ama anak pedagang warung dengan membawa sembako. Meskipun enak gratisan, tapi tetep aja. Masa, harga dirinya diinjek-injek sebagai **MBAH-MBAH**? Semua orang di Sun Garden pada kicep melihat kepulangan Saginuma dengan membawa sembako, bahkan pada siyok dengan ceritanya Saginuma kalo sembako itu gratis gara-gara dikira **LANSIA**. Bahkan di tengah jalan banyak yang nawarin sesuatu karena dikira mbah-mbah. Jadi ini adalah akhir cerita dari ke-embah-embahan Saginuma...

**= Epilouge**

Keesokan harinya...

Saginuma bangun dengan lumayan segarnya, maklum encok karena tiang gawangnya sudah sedikit berkurang. Ia pun keluar kamar dengan leganya.

"Selamat pagi, Mbah!" Hiroto lewat sambil menyapa Saginuma dengan girangnya.

"...Mbah?" Saginuma Cuma diem, terus berlalu-lalang menuju ruang keluarga dan bertemu Suzuno.

"Eh embah, gimana tidurnya? Nyenyak, mbah?" tanyanya.

"Mbah lagi!?" Kemudian, tiba-tiba Nagumo datang menghampiri Saginuma dan Suzuno.

"Hus! Suzuno! Jangan gitu! Ga boleh gitu sama orang tua, kasian! Pagi-pagi jangan diajak ribut! Oh ya Mbah Sagi, hari ini mau makan apa?"

"...MBAH? MBAH? **EMBAH!? GUE BUKAN MBAAHHH-MBAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Halo semua, Achira balik lagi dengan fic faje seperti biasa ; w ; Udah lama (banget) Achira ga buat ff lagi karena sibuk dan alasan M (Males #digebukin) jadi maaf kalo fic nya udah garing krenyes-krenyes ;;v;; Sebenernya sih, fic ini mau dijadiin drabble tapi kok malah ampe +1k gini jadi yaudah. Terus ini juga Achira kerjainnya ngebut, jadi serabutan gini ;;; u ;;;; Oke, kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu! Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
